X5 929
by Hypercaine
Summary: How will our favourtive vampires fair when they stumble across our favourite transgenics? AU/OOC.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel OR Twilight, sadly. **

**Okay, so I recently re-watched the whole Dark Angel series on YouTube and as always, I'm obsessed with Twilight. I've read a story or two about how Bella is a transgenic… and I thought I'd give it ago for myself.**

**Cullen's are still vampires, Bella is a transgenic and shares the same DNA as Max.**

**This makes her Max and Krit's biological sister. Basically for my story Krit stayed with Max when they escaped, as did Bella. This is DURING season 2 of dark angel; so Max and the transgenic's have started to band together in Terminal city. But Max is afraid that she will lose Krit and Bella in the fight against the familiars, so she's sent them from Seattle to Forks. Oh, and there was no Pulse in this, k? Cause there's no way I could make it work with it! Lets get started shall we?**

**Bella also looks a like Max, except she has fairer skin, Kay?**

**Oh yeah, the move Bella makes on Max? It's the move that Max moved on the training mats in "Designate this"**

**Oh, umm Bella's number is X5-929**

**EPOV**

My family and I had just finished hunting when it happened.

We heard shouts. In the middle of the forest. Intrigued by who would be this far out we followed the source of the yelling,

_Who could possibly be out this far?_

"I don't know, Carlisle." Answering out loud to my 'father's question,

As we came closer to the voices we slowed down, hiding behind the bushes, peeking around the corner as to what could be going on.

What we saw shocked us all.

There in a large clearing was a multitude of people, and … things.

_What the hell are they? _

Was the main thought running through my families' mind.

There in the middle of the clearing were two beautiful women; they looked alike except one had fairer skin than the other, who looked rather Hispanic.

There was another boy who looked related to the two females, a blonde girl next to him, a tall man with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair, a man who looked rather like a dog and a man who looked part lizard or something.

"I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE MAX!" the fairer skinned girl screamed,

"I don't care Bella. You and Krit will stay here." The girl who I assumed Max was replied with force; she was used to taking charge.

"You're not my CO, Max!" the girl – Bella – sneered.

Jasper perked up at the last line – _CO? Commanding officer? Why would they be using military terms? - _ He thought, confused as to what's going on.

"Oh yeah Bella? Then who is your CO? Our CO is currently in the middle of a farm with memory loss, remember, _little sister?_" Max spat back venomously

Bella gave a shriek of rage and practically flew at the other woman, faster than any human should have.

The women exchanged blows kicking and punching each other, both were equal to each other. The others in the clearing didn't do anything to break it up, just watched on as the two women fought for dominance.

_They're… Amazing… _Jasper thought to himself _Such… Control. These women have to be military trained._

Suddenly Max got the upper hand and grabbed her sister around the throat, forcing her to the floor,

"What Maxie? Gunna snap my neck? Huh? Like you did to Ben? Remember out _brother _Maxie? The one you _murdered!_" Bella spat into Max's face; my family and I gasped at the revelation,

"I did it for his own good! He was killing people, Bella… They would have taken him back to Manticore and put him in psy-ops!" she yelled back

"Better psy-ops than six-feet under," Bella whisper sadly,

"NO IT'S NOT BELLA!" Max roared, throwing her sister back onto the ground thus releasing her neck from the chokehold it had been in,

Bella's eyes that were previously filled with tears sparked back to life with a deadly fire. She rolled herself over from her left side; Spinning around so she faced the other way lifting the bottom half of her body up and balancing on her right hand, thrusting her feet out; connecting with Max's face, she landed gracefully and swept her legs in an arc motion, pulling Max to the ground. She got up and started to kick Max in the stomach.

The lizard-man sighed at this, "Princess, stop her before she does any more damage!" he barked out at the hazel eyed man,

The dirty-blonde haired man grabbed the girl around the waist, locking her arms in place, "Calm down Baby girl, you're gunna do some damage," he whispered in her ear,

"GOOD! SHE DESERVES IT!" she yelled at Max, who was still on the floor, now wiping her bloody face, "She deserves every bit of it, she killed Ben! Zack gave his life to bring her back from the dead! And what does he get for it? She chooses her 'not-like-that' human boyfriend over him! Have you no shame, Max? You put our brother on a farm with people he doesn't know because you chose an ordinary – whom you can't even touch without killing, might I add – over him! Now he has to run around playing human, he doesn't know _what _he is anymore! Yet you have the decency, after doing that to Zack, to turn around and break things off with Logan while pulling Alec into your shitty problems, making him to be the bad guy! Now you're shipping Krit and I off to some god forsaken hell hole of a town, while you and the rest of our kind stay shacked up in TC! How is that far Max? I tell you; it's not!" she had tears running down her face now, "I'll stay out here in fucksville nowhere, but I will not like it, and if _anything_ goes down at TC I will be leaving the minute I hear about it, no buts, understood? Good."

The man pulled Bella off to the side; hugging her while she cried silently,

Max cast a sad look in her direction and started to speak to the rest,

"Joshua, you're still staying right?" she directed to the dog-man,

"Yes, Little Fella. Joshua stay here with Bella and Krit," he replied in a gentle voice,

"Okay Big Fella. Just remember no –" Joshua cut her off with a sad nod of his head,

"Yes, Joshua stay inside because upstairs people scared of what they don't know."

The conversation continued on but something Jasper thought caught my attention;

_I smell them… but they don't smell… appetizing… I smell human, but also cat, dog and some sort of reptile… how is this possible?_

I whipped my head around to face him, "What?" I asked in a strangled whisper, though apparently not whisper enough; all heads from the clearing whipped around to face the bushes we were behind; eyes narrowing and muscles tensing as the sandy-haired boy called out,

"Who's there? Show yourselves!"

DUN DUN DUN, what's gunna happen, eh?

Okay now; Reviews. Because I like to know that what im writing is actually being read! And I want to know your ideas, as in anything that you think should happen in the story or anything that I could improve on. So I won't update until I have about 5 reviews. Kay?

Also I'm not sure if I should make is Bella/Alec or Bella/Edward or Bella/OC (like... and older Dalton maybe? Or I'll take suggestions!) So shove that somewhere in your reviews as well (:!


	2. 2

**Alright! I've had some different shippers giving their opinions, and I'll have to say I'm leaning towards an Alec/Bella. Possibly Alec/Bella and then maybe Edward/Bella. I'm still not too sure atm! Oh yeah! Bella is older than Krit btw!**

**I'm also making the vampires and transgenics around the same strength, so you know, if they fight its not unfair, Kay?**

**Reviews are love people (:**

**Most information is from .jp/**

**When Alec is explaining the X-series etc etc. I took the info from YokoYuyGal who wrote a good lot about the X-series. All credit goes to her for that.**

**Yeah uh, in this one, Alec was part of Max's unit. So as well as the twelve that escaped in `09, Jace who chose to stay behind, and Jack and Eva who were killed before the escape, there was also Alec (bens twin) and Bella.**

**ALEC POV.**

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" I called out into the bushes, pulling Bella behind me – just in case.

"We don't bode any ill intentions towards you," a man's voice called from the left,

"Then show yourselves!" I hollered back to him

There were a few whispers, none of which I could make sense of;

"I can't "We don't bode any ill intentions towards you," a man's voice called from the left,

"Then show yourselves!" I hollered back to him

There were a few whispers, none of which I could make sense of;

"I can't _see_!"

"I can't hear them either…"

"I can feel their emotions though,"

"Who cares? They're just humans, so what if we - !"

"Rosalie!"

"This should be fun!"

This confused me; can't see… was she blind? Deaf? Feeling our emotions? 'Just humans'? These people were fucking nut jobs; they belonged in a fucking asylum!

A few more intelligible whispers and shuffles of feet later and out stepped seven people, they were all gorgeous, enough so that they could have been transgenics, they all had snow white skin and golden eyes with purple like bruises under them. Taking point was a young male with strange coloured hair – possibly penny? – a very large man with brown curls and big muscles, a blonde haired male with scars up and down his neck as well as an older looking blonde male who had an air of kindness about him. Behind them were three women; all different, yet all the same. One was tiny, so much so that she couldn't have made the five-foot mark, with thin limbs and black spiky hair, her face looking like that of an elf. The next was tall – she would have almost made six foot – with flowing blonde hair and perfect curves, the type that knew she was hot and flaunted it to everybody and anybody. The last one was seemingly older than the other two, with wavy caramel coloured hair and an oval shaped face, she seemed motherly, with a gentleness about her that not even the worst of us could deny.

The older blonde male spoke first, "Shall we introduce ourselves?" he directed towards me. I have no clue why, possibly because I was the oldest male that didn't look like an animal – though they didn't know I was as animal as the rest of them.

I gave a curt nod back to him and he pointed out the people,

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme," he pointed to the motherly woman "These are our children; Jasper and his wife Alice," the small woman and the scarred blonde male "Emmett and his wife Rosalie," muscle man and the hot blonde chick "And last is Edward." The boy with odd coloured hair.

Bella nudged me in the back, "Do the honours then," she hissed into my ear. I had to admit I was loving her whispering into my ear, I was feeling all lustful already. The scarred blonde's – _right, Jasper! Get used to the names, Alec! _– Lips twitched, as if he could hear what I was thinking,

I gave a cough and started on ourselves;

"Right, I'm Alec McDowell, the beautiful lady behind me is Isabella Guevara, her older sister Max, their little brother Krit and his girlfriend Syl. The tall one is Joshua and the ugly looking lizard thing is what we call a Mole," I told them, pointing us out as I said out names, Bella gave a little giggle into my shoulder when I introduced Mole,

"Watch who you callin' ugly, princess, or I'll shove this cigar so far up your - !"

Bella and Krit had broken down into bellowing laughter by now, with our audience looking quite amused – as amused as they could be considering the circumstances – as they watched our little show.

**EPOV**

I watched as the angel and her brother laughed – _god she's gorgeous _– and I couldn't help but smile,

_Jesus Edward, stop with the lust already! _Jasper thought towards me with a grimace.

Carlisle cleared his throat and started, "So, we couldn't help over hearing some of your … um, conversations and we were a bit confused on a few things,"

"Oh yeah, like what?" Mole said in a suspicious tone,

This comment got Rosalie's back up, "Jesus! No need to be fucking mean asshole, we were just trying to sort some things out!"

"Does it look like I really care what you were trying to do, Blondie?" he replied to her scathingly.

Bella broke into the fight now with a "Mole!"

"Stay outta this pipsqueak!" Rosalie told her condescendingly,

Bella's eyes narrowed with a glare that even scared me somewhat "What's your problem? I was trying to help!"

"I don't need your help, little girl." Rosalie sneered at her,

"Little girl?" she questioned, walking around Alec with her arms crossed,

"You heard me, child." Rosalie replied angrily

Bella laughed, "_Child? _Are you bitter, _old lady_?"

I wasn't sure how this was going to go now, I heard and _Edward! Watch out! _From Alice, but I wasn't quick enough; Rosalie has given a bellow of rage and ran at Bella with vampire speed; I didn't catch her.

What happened next stunned all of us vampires;

Bella had uncrossed her arms and was on the balls of her feet before Rosalie reached her – a stance I had seen many times during vampire fights – with her hands behind her back. I couldn't see what she was doing with them but a split second before Rose had reached her, Alec crouched down while Bella jumped – higher than a human could have – and kicked off of his left shoulder with her right foot, bringing her left leg around in a graceful swing, connecting it with Rosalie's chest; sending her sprawling across the ground over ten feet away from where Bella was.

Alec had grabbed Bella after she had hit the ground – on her feet – and held her tight, either to keep her from going and kicking the shit out of Rosalie or getting into more trouble; I wasn't sure. I only knew that no body else moved, us vampires gaping at Rosalie and Bella in turn.

Emmett was the first to recover and spewed out a very eloquent, "What the _hell _was that!?" while picking Rosalie up off of the grass.

"_That _was what happens when you mess with me." Bella had finally calmed down enough, with the help of Jasper – I presumed – as he was giving off a very heavy dosage of peace and serenity.

"What are you?" Alice asked awed by the delicate looking woman who had taken down a vampire in less than twenty seconds.

"Transgenics. Ever heard of them?" Alec directed back to us,

Max gasped "Alec don't tell them!" she slapped the back of his head while he gaped at her with a "What! Bella just kicked her in the chest and she was able to get up a minute later, it's obvious they aren't humans!"

"You're right, we're not humans. I would like to invite you all to our house so we can discuss this somewhere less … open, I shall say. Will you accept our invitation?" Carlisle asked. Meanwhile in his head he was marvelling; _Are they super-humans? Or another mythical creature? I've seen that word… Transgenic… I just don't recall where… That was some display of fighting back there._

Max nodded slowly, looking around at her companions "What do you say guys?"

The group responded with some 'okay's and a few 'sure's as well as one 'whatever' from Mole.

Carlisle gave them our address as well as a time – six pm – to come that night, and we walked far enough off to where we were safe to run to our vehicles.

**JASPER POV**

As six pm rolled in, it brought with it the rain.

It was misting over slightly – a hazard of being in forks in the winter – and the smells of damp soil and clean grass reached my vampire senses.

Unfortunately, the rain had prevented us from smelling any arrivals so when there came three sharp raps on the door, the whole family jumped – a first for us, I tell you – as Carlisle went to greet our guests.

Upon our guests entering our lounge room came the scents of human, as well as a reptile and dog – from Mole and Joshua respectively – but also the scent of cat and a little bit of … shark? _That can't be right _I thought as I took in the seven of them.

"Please, sit down, make yourselves comfortable," Carlisle gestured to our couches that were empty.

As they all turned around I caught something on the back of Alec's neck, a tattoo? It was of… _a barcode? _

Edward's head whipped up – from where he had been ogling Bella – to look at Alec's neck and frowned. He was giving off waves of confusion as he looked, but averted his eyes when they all turned to sit.

Timidly, Esme stepped up to them, "Would you like any drinks?"

They all shook their heads no, but Mole requested that the thermostat be turned up a little more – _odd_ – as the group gave him looks as if to ask 'why the hell would you say that?' whole us vampires couldn't exactly feel the difference, we could tell that it was about a comfortable 20 degrees inside, so we were a bit confused as to why he wanted it hotter.

"I'm sorry, shall we go first?" Carlisle asked, gesturing to our family as he spoke,

Alec gave an affirmative nod, "Yes, lets hear it then," he said. To be honest I couldn't make out if he was being genuine or if he was somehow making fun of Carlisle slight British accent, but judging on the slightly playful and mischievous feelings I was getting from him – as well as a poke in the ribs from Bella – I was sure he was making a joke at us. So I cracked a smile at him while raising an eyebrow.

Carlisle had picked up on it also, so he chuckled and continued on "There's no easy way to put this, I suppose, so I'll have to be blunt, We're vampires."

The group radiated disbelief, "Are you serious?" Bella asked, frowning in confusion "As in, blood drinking… vampires?"

Had it not been for our vampiric hearing or sight, we would have not heard Alec mutter into Bella's ear, "As apposed in the type who _don't _drink blood?" and then the fast whack to the back of the head as an answer. We all chuckled as the couple blushed; realising they were heard.

"Yes. I'll give you a rundown on true vampires; we're not allergic to garlic, holy water doesn't hurt us, we have reflections and the sun doesn't burn us to ash. Oh, we also have no fangs. Our skin is hard as marble, and nothing – besides ripping us apart and burning us – can kill us, our hearing, eyesight, sense of smell and touch are magnified by about a hundred than that of a human as well as our strength and speed, we _can _eat food although it tastes like dirt – we have to heave it back up later, due to the fact we don't have stomach acid to break it down – Our eyes as you have seen are gold, meaning we drink animals blood. Those who drink human blood have red eyes and no matter what our diet our eyes darken more as we grow thirsty, eventually becoming black. We cannot reproduce – seeing as our bodies do not change – and we're immortal." Carlisle explained, the group slowly accepted the truth and were sitting there in a stunned silence.

"Wow, that's … cool, I guess," Alec mumbled as Joshua perked up

"You strong, we… we play fight?" he asked with a child-like innocence, that had even Rosalie melting a bit on the inside,

Alice danced over to him and patted him on the elbow – the highest point she could reach on him – and smiled up at him as he peered down at her curiously tilting his head to one side, "Maybe another day, Joshua. It's late. But I'm sure you and Emmett will have lots of fun." She chirped

He broke out into a face-splitting grin, "Okay, tiny one!"

Everyone chuckled at their antics.

As the chuckles quietened down Edward asked the question we'd been waiting to hear since we met them,

"What are you? Will you explain it to us now?"

They looked at each other and I wondered who would explain – as I hadn't really seen any real leader – what we wanted to know.

Bella cleared her throat, "We're what you call transgenics. In the early 1990's Project Manticore was given authorization to start. Basically it was an experimental program which used recombinant DNA to produce a superior human. It started off with transhumans, Joshua was the first; his brother Isaac the second. Then there was the others; they used different animal DNA and stuff but the results were all basically the same; a human shape but often with animal features. They had divisions for different types; Desert division – such as Mole – who could withstand extreme heat and often able to retain water for weeks on end. The arctic division; much the same as the desert division; able to retain water but could withstand extremely low temperatures,"

Alec picked up from where Bella had stopped, "Basically, anything the military might need for missions. They had desert, underwater, arctic they even cranked out the psy-ops – basically able to read your mind, make you do things, screw with your brains – that type of thing. By the time they got to the X-series they were more specific. They wanted perfect all around, and human looking too. X1 through to X4 were a bust for a bunch of reasons, only a handful left from each of them. Then came the X5's, they were pretty much perfect. Well not really. Sometimes they were a little to rebellious, one of the side effects of the independent thinking they needed for leadership requirements, and the seizures, but those were controlled later on. Of course they tried to improve on it.

They wanted the X6's to be more submissive. Took away some of the punch, and in the end, they were even harder to control than X5's sometimes. If you were able to prove that you were dominant, they would follow you like puppies, but their instincts wouldn't accept the humans as dominant, so they were tossing around the idea of getting rid of the entire series because they couldn't control them. X5's ended up having to give a standing order to the X6's to follow all the guards' orders. Didn't always work out perfectly, but apparently it was good enough for government work.

They tried for total submission in the X-7s. Ended up with freaky hive minded bat kids. They spoke on high-frequencies, Manticore had to record what they were saying and out it through a program to understand them. Haven't seen one for a while. They're probably all dead. Kind of freaked out by their baby Draculas they added more human DNA to the mix with the X8's. Poor kids really didn't enjoy the hunt as much as they should have. Most of them probably wouldn't have passed the sensitivity culls if the X5's hadn't coached them through some of them. Tried again with the X9's. Mentally, they were about right, but they didn't quite measure up physically. They might have settled on the X10's. They were a little stronger than the '9's and more aggressive than the '8's. Their real flaw was that they developed at a human rate, whereas the earlier series all had accelerated growth and hit all the developmental landmarks a lot faster."

Krit – who hadn't spoken as much as a sentence before – took over now, "Max, Bella, Alec, Syl and myself were trained from the womb as soldiers. We didn't have names – although our unit gave each other names – we had designations, mine was X5-471. Basically the series we were and the last three numbers from our barcode," he turned his head and moved his collar aside, where we could see a barcode like Alec's.

"Emotions were seen as weaknesses, by the time we were five we could assemble and disable an AK-47 in less and two minutes. We were trained in the arts of assassination, sent out on missions to rescue people and retrieve data. We can snap the neck of a two hundred pound man with our thumb and forefinger. In 2009 our brother Jack was taken away and cut up after he had a seizure. The day after that we decided to escape because Max was having a seizure also and the guards had seen her. Eva was shot during the escape and Jace made a last minute decision to stay at Manticore. Fourteen of us escaped. There was Zack our CO, Vada our SIC, Ben and Alec who were identical twins, Max, Bella, Myself, Syl, Tinga, Zane, Kavi, Jondy, Brin and Seth. We all split up after the escape, but in the end most of us were caught or killed. In 2014 Kavi was re-captured when he was seen using his skills playing baseball, 2017 Vada was killed in Nevada after resisting capture and killing three TAC team members. In 2019 our brother Seth fell from the Seattle space needle while running from Manticore. Also in 2019 our sister Brin was re-captured by Manticore because she developed progeria, which is basically a disease that rapidly ages us. She was reindoctrinated – which is where they make you a good little soldier again – and stayed at Manticore. In 2020 Zack was caught and tortured as for the whereabouts of the rest of us, he then escapes and seeks out Max, Bella and I for help. Tinga was almost captured but got away. Jace – our sister who stayed behind – was sent to assassinate a doctor who Max knows so they fight and Max wins. Jace finds out she's pregnant and with the help of us runs away with her baby to Mexico." Krit looked at Bella and Alec before he said the next words;

"Ben went crazy and started to kill people I think his body total was eleven before Max caught up with him where he asked Max to kill him because he was hurt and Manticore was closing in on them. Tinga was then captured and killed by Elizabeth Renfro who was looking for certain DNA capabilities. Lydecker – our trainer – went into hiding while trying to find out why Renfro is killing us X5's. Max, Bella, Alec, Syl, Zack and I invade the Wyoming Manticore facility with Lydecker and Logan Cale's aka Eyes Only's help, we blew up the DNA Lab so they couldn't make any more babies. Max was shot in the heart and killed by her own clone while Zack was recaptured. The rest of us got out okay. Zack then shot himself in the head to give his heart to Max so she could live. Max escapes Manticore but is infected with a virus to kill Logan before he can broadcast Eyes Only with the location of Manticore. Max then goes back to Manticore for the antidote only after sending out the broadcast. Renfro locks down the cells and puts the building on fire. Max opens all the cell doors, finds the antidote as Renfro is killed jumping in front of a bullet for her. Everyone's let out from Manticore – a lot of us died – but most of us lived. We've all been pretty normal for awhile except Ames White and the Familiars. They're a Snake Breeding Cult who are as strong as us and feel no pain. They want to kill all transgenics, so we've all banded together in Terminal City – because no humans can go there without becoming sick as it's a toxic waste dump – and are waiting for White to make his move." He looked around at us,

"Max sent Bella and I out here to Forks because she's afraid we will be killed in the fights. Joshua is coming with us because he wants to stay with Alec, Alec is coming for Bella, Syl is coming for me, and Mole is coming because we need somebody to call the school and pretend to be our father while making sure we don't cause trouble. Max will go back to Seattle tomorrow morning, Any questions?"

"Yeah I got one! What types of things can you transthingys do?" Emmett asked leaning forward like a little boy on Christmas,

Alec laughed at Emmett's show and replied, "Although we outwardly appear to be ordinary humans, us X5's possess abilities that far surpass the human norm. The feline DNA used to enhance our physical combat abilities granted us superior strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility and durability as well as exceptional night vision and greatly improved olfactory sensation and auditory perception capabilities. Combined with two-to-three decades of advanced training in martial arts, close quarters combat, sharpshooting, firearms, stealth maneuvers, infiltration, espionage, communications, languages, electronic-hacking, and computer technology, we are the ultimate soldiers. Us X5's do have weaknesses thought. Our brains don't produce enough serotonin which causes the seizures. We take tryptophan daily to control them. Three or four times a year the female X5's go into heat like cats. This basically causes them to think of nothing else but sex. It lasts for about three days and the chance of pregnancy is about ninety percent during heat. As for us males, we go a little crazy too – competing for the females and such – if one is in heat. This is because we can smell the pheromones the females are giving off, and they make us want to mate." Alec sniggered a bit and looked to Bella who blushed a fiery shade of red,

Bella picked up where Alec left off, "I've already mated with Alec," she pulled aside her hair to show us a bite mark on the side of her neck, which was identical to one on Alec's, "As well as Syl and Krit."

"Not to mention you're already impregnated by Alec from your last heat…" Krit said to Bella. Bella's eyes got wide as Max gaped and the shrieked,

"WHAT!"

**OKAY! I'm gunna stop. Honestly; I don't know when I'll be able to update next!**

**But I will tell you that I will not update UNLESS I have ATLEAST 10 reviews.**

**So I made this Alec/Bella. 'Cause Jensen Ackles is oh-so-hot. (:**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. 3

**Sorry for the delay my dearest readers!**

I'm going to try doing this in third person and not first, we'll see how it goes, shall we? (:

**I'm not sure how long this update will be; but I hope it will be up to your standards. One thing about me is that to do certain things (like write my stories) is that I have to be in a certain mood. These past weeks the mood has not struck until now, but fear not my lovelies, I will try more often for the creative mood to hit!**

Alec woke to the sounds of a whispered melody; hauntingly beautiful as it floated up the stairs of the transgenics' current abode.

He pulled back the sheets on his and Bella's bed, feet landing on the floor and padded down the hallway to the staircase, following the singing voice that could only be his angel.

His Bella had been depressed the last month and a half; after Krit had accidently let slip that Bella was currently with child Max had gone off the deep end. She had ranted and raved about her sister being too young to have her own baby, screaming at Bella, telling her how she was so disappointed in her, asking questions that Alec personally thought were said to spite Bella. Alec had put his foot down when Max demand she abort the "thing" and promptly kicked her out and back to Seattle. Bella had not been the same since her sister had suggested such and action; her eyes often glazed over with tears, stroking her moderate sized baby bump, only speaking when spoken to; it was almost too much to bear for Alec.

Of course the vampires had come to visit regularly, as they had heard the argument.  
Carlisle had been set up as Isabella's doctor, often coming over after his shift at the hospital just to see Bella; he had said he wanted to track the pregnancy seeing as it was a transgenic and he really didn't know what could go wrong. Esme had taken up cooking a variety of foods to her hearts content; freezing them up and bringing them over labelled perfectly just in case Bella didn't like something. Emmett had taken to coming over at least an hour everyday, taking on the role to get Bella to smile again and though he rarely succeeded in doing so, did not let it make him any less determined. Alice had been out shopping, often taking Bella with her for maternity clothes and the such, insisting on paying for everything while Alec trailed along holding the bags, (not that they needed him; it was all for appearances to look "normal" apparently.)

Edward had – surprisingly – taken to Joshua; he was always around helping him paint or teaching him how to use his words in better order (which wasn't really working.) and also had recorded some of his own compositions onto a CD so that Bella could find it easier to sleep. Although Alec was thankful for this, he was also wary as he had seen the looks Edward sometimes gave to His Isabella out of the corner of his eyes – longing, desire and want. The real shocks though, were Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie – ever since hearing Bella was pregnant and also Max's encouragement to abort the child – had taken with Bella so well, one would think they had been that way for their entire lives; she would read with Bella of the do's and don't of pregnancy, often talking to Bella's stomach and was generally more happy when she was around the transgenic household. Jasper was over as much as Rosalie even though it pained him – as he could feel Bella's emotions – he had become like an older brother to Bella; soothing her emotions and playing games of chess or could be more often than not telling Bella stories of his days at war. Alec had also become close with the tall blonde; talking fighting techniques and more often than not, trying them out on each other in the backyard.

Alec returned to the present as he walked into the living room and leant against the doorframe. Bella was on a chair looking out into the gloomy night; tear tracks on her face as she curled into herself over her protruding stomach; singing to it lovingly.

"_Arms will open wide; I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong…"_

Alec sighed mentally as he heard the lyrics; it was no secret to the transgenics that all Bella ever wanted was to find her real mother and be loved in a real family.

"Come back to bed, angel." He crooned to her.

Her head snapped up at the sounds of someone else in the room and his heart melted at the sight. She was crying and in overly large pyjamas, but she had never looked more beautiful.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you, Alec?" she questioned softly.

"No, Angel, you didn't… are you okay?" he said as he padded silently over to her; crouching down next to her chair and rubbing her back softly as he peppered her face with kisses, "You're so beautiful." He breathed, his awe turning into shock a she giggled for the first time in what felt years.

"There is no need for flattery, Alec, I'm already pregnant, what more could you need?" she teased lightly, a playful glint in her eyes.

"Not flattery, just the truth." He grinned at her; she almost looked like nothing ever happened!

"Will it still be the truth when I've blown up like a whale?" she looked into his beautiful green eyes sadly.

"Of course, Angel. You're always beautiful to me. No matter what." As he kissed her lips hungrily.

"Promise?" she questioned into his mouth,

"Promise, baby girl." He said against her lips as he moved to deepen the kiss, his tongue probing at her lips for entrance; one she granted without hesitation.

Alec picked her up bridal style without breaking the kiss, carrying her with ease back to their room and kicked the door closed silently with his foot as he moved to the bed; laying her on it. She looked amazing… her long chocolate hair fanned out behind her as her eyes sparkled happily, skin bathed in moonlight and her lips wet and bruised from their kiss, "Make love to me, Alec." She whispered into the night; he did so without question, making her feel as if she were the luckiest woman ever to walk the earth.

**Okay, so I was going to put a tasteful lemon in there, but I'm not in a sex scene mood. Actually my whole creativity mood is waning, I couldn't write anymore; well … I could … it would just be complete rubbish, you know? So I hope you're happy with this short chapter, I'll try to update soon!**

Oh yea, review, please? I was amazed at the reviews; I said I wouldn't update unless I got at least 10 reviews; I ended up with like 20 or something (:

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
